


Getting Down to Business

by Bryonia_Alba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bryonia_Alba/pseuds/Bryonia_Alba
Summary: Percy is an accountant. Neville owns a business. Ginny talks too much.





	Getting Down to Business

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_springsmut 2008.

Percy glanced at the menu, fingers tapping impatiently on the table's surface while waiting for his lunch guest to arrive. Ginny had never been punctual; and while he loved his baby sister dearly her tendency toward running late for everything was a habit that grated, even now.

Not that long ago he wouldn't be meeting with her at all. The war had changed everyone to one extent or another, and not all the scars were visible. Percy still mourned the three years lost, years he could have spent with his family, with Fred, had it not been for his pride. Percy's first priority had been to re-establish ties with the loved ones who had survived. He attended every Sunday dinner and holiday celebration at the Burrow, waited at St. Mungo's with everyone else while Fleur gave birth to Victoire, got totally pissed with the rest of his brothers the night they learned Ron had got himself engaged to Hermione, offered a shoulder to cry on when Ginny and Harry broke up for good.

Percy's second priority had been to leave the Ministry. While he truly believed Kingsley Shacklebolt would make a good and effective Minister for Magic, his previous experiences with the three Ministers preceding him had soured Percy permanently on his previous ambition to someday become Minister himself. He'd seen from Fudge how absolute power corrupted, from Scrimgeour the price of inflexibility, and from Thicknesse what a man already corrupted was capable of doing. He wanted none of that. Shacklebolt had been disappointed yet understanding when Percy tendered his resignation, and they had parted on good terms.

Soon after, partly from money he'd saved and partly from a loan George had forwarded to him, Percy went into business as an accountant. Arithmancy had been one of his best subjects while in school, and the accounting spells maintaining the books had been one of his strengths. Ron joked that they already had one accountant in the family, but had supported his decision along with the other Weasleys, even helping Percy move into his new office in Diagon Alley. He had a small flat above, and for the most part was content with keeping the books for small businesses throughout Wizarding Britain.

"Sorry I'm late." Ginny slid into the booth across from him, cheeks flushed from what Percy assumed was last-minute rushing around. "Oliver and I went flying this morning and I completely lost track of time."

"You usually lose track of time whenever you're with Oliver," Percy noted with a small smile. "Things must be getting fairly serious between you two."

"They might be," Ginny answered without giving further details, and changed the subject, opening the menu he handed to her and looking it over. "So, how's the business coming along? Got any room for new clients?"

"I'm always looking to expand my clientele," Percy responded, raising an eyebrow. "Do you know someone in need of an accountant?"

The server arrived just then, delaying Ginny's answer for the few minutes it took to take their orders. Once he'd taken their menus and moved out of earshot, Ginny resumed, saying, "You remember Neville, don't you? He was in the same year as Ron?"

Percy nodded, picking up his water glass and sipping to hide the fact his stomach had filled quite suddenly with nervous butterflies. He remembered Neville Longbottom quite well, both as the desperately lonely boy who had needed his assistance to return to the Gryffindor common room as a third-year, and as the quiet young hero who had led the student resistance at Hogwarts during the last year of the war. Somewhere during that time he'd grown several inches, lost most of his pudginess, and turned into, if not handsome, at least a pleasant-looking adult who was more than easy on the eyes. More specifically, Percy's eyes. The two years since the end of the war hadn't changed his opinion, only strengthened it.

"Stayed in touch, have you?" he asked, even though he knew quite well that his sister counted Neville among her dearest friends.

"Don't be coy, you know we have," Ginny admonished. "Anyway, he started an owl order business a while ago, growing plants and sending them to various apothecaries and your average brewer of home remedies and the like. The business has really taken off in recent months, to the point where he's having trouble dealing with the financial side of things. He never did have much of a head for numbers, and he's seriously floundering. He was the one who asked me if you were taking on any new clients."

"He…did?" Percy sipped more water in a futile attempt to drown the butterflies. "How did he know what I do for a living?"

Shaking her head fondly, she replied, "We meet for lunch occasionally and catch up on our lives. I told him, silly. So shall I tell him you're interested, or not? He really would like to meet with you as soon as possible."

"Of course," Percy murmured. "Have him owl me, and we'll set up an appointment. It'll be less work for me if I help catch him up on his bookkeeping sooner rather than later."

The waiter returned with their food, and Percy proceeded in attempting to bury the butterflies, since drowning wasn't working. It helped, but not much.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Mr. Weasley?"

Percy looked up from the sheaf of parchment on his desk upon hearing the quiet voice, willing himself to calm. Rising from his place behind the desk, he stepped around and held out his hand. "Neville, please come in. And please, call me Percy. You did while we were in school together."

"Percy, then." Neville gave him a shy, self-deprecating smile, but the handshake given was firm. "I wasn't sure if you'd remember me or not. It's been a few years since we last spoke, and I don't look quite like I did at thirteen."

"Ginny mentions you every so often," he replied, returning the smile. "I remember seeing you at some of the post-war celebrations, though we didn't get a chance to talk. Congratulations on your Order of Merlin, by the way."

"Thank you," Neville said with a slight nod. "I saw you too, but every time I tried to come over I got waylaid by either one of your relatives or a chum from school, most of whom were asking if I had a girl, or, if I didn't that I wouldn't stay single long. Fortunately, they've backed off a bit since then."

"I wish I could be so lucky. Mum keeps asking when I'm going to bring a nice girl home to meet the family, even though I've told her that if I bring anyone home, it won't be a girl. I think she's still hoping it's just a phase."

Percy knew that as often as Ginny talked about Neville, it held that she probably told her friends about her family, including their foibles. She'd always been a chatty little thing. Either way, he thought it might be a good idea to approach the reason why Neville had come before the conversation turned any more personal. Indicating the chair on the other side of the desk, he said, "Please, have a seat. Make yourself comfortable. Would you like some tea while we discuss your business?"

Neville took his cue and sat down, crossing one leg at the knee. "Tea would be lovely, thank you."

There was a small sideboard at one end of the office where Percy kept the tea canister, a kettle filled with water charmed to stay hot, and a closed shelf charmed to stay cold holding lemon, milk, and usually whatever Percy had brought for lunch that day. He brought out two teacups and saucers and began preparing the tea.

"I haven't become quite so self-sufficient as to be able to hire a secretary for such things," he said, handing Neville one of the cups before settling down behind his desk with the other and taking a sip. "I still have to make tea and answer owls myself; and dictation quills aren't always reliable." Setting the cup down, he smiled, folding his hands on the desk. "Now, how can I help you?"

"Ginny told you about my business," Neville began without preamble. "I have three greenhouses behind my grandmother's property that I use to grow various plants for use in potions and remedies made at home, though a percentage of my stock is sold to apothecaries. I also accept special orders and I have a Ministry license to grow wolfsbane. It started small, but the business is growing at such a fast rate I recently had to hire three people to assist in the greenhouses, and I'm probably going to have to build my own owlery because I'm beginning to overwhelm the local owlpost office, and we haven't even entered the height of growing season yet."

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out and Enlarged two file folders, both of which were crammed full of papers. "This month's invoices and expenditures," he said ruefully. "I simply haven't had time to get to them yet, and I have a file cabinet in my work office that's in nearly as bad a state. I haven't the slightest idea on how to organise, much less keep track of expenses."

Percy fought back a wince, schooling his expression to friendly helpfulness. "It's good that Ginny sent you to me, then," he said, taking one of the folders and opening it. "This is your accounts receivable file for the month?"

Neville smiled, seemingly reassured by Percy's outward show of confidence. "Yes, and yes, it was very good that Ginny told me about you. Does that mean you're hired? Or I'm hired? Or…you know. You'll take me on?"

"I've a couple of hours before my next appointment," Percy said warmly. "Let's get these folders sorted, and perhaps later in the week I can come by your business and help with the files there."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Percy closed and locked the office door later that evening before starting up the stairs to his flat above. It had been a busy day, a productive one. He might have need for a secretary soon after all. He wondered if Ginny would have a recommendation for him in that, too. A good percentage of his clientele had been referred to him by her.

Neville was only the latest, and he had been every bit as kind and unassuming now as he'd been when thirteen, but with a quiet confidence that hadn't been there before. Percy had read all the stories about the Carrows' reign of terror, had seen Neville fight during the last battle. He knew how Neville had received the thin scars on his face, the silvery lines enhancing rather than disfiguring his features. They'd talked about anything and everything while Percy went over the folders he'd brought, and by the time the meeting ended and his next appointment had arrived Percy discovered he wanted to find out more about the man Neville had become.

He probably already had someone, though. Heroes usually did. Harry hadn't had to wait long after breaking up with Ginny to find someone new. If Neville was in a relationship, however, he was being very discreet about it. Perhaps he really was single as he'd claimed.

Letting himself into his flat, Percy went into his gleaming kitchen and started another pot of tea while reheating one of the casseroles Mum brought over every so often whenever she became concerned he wasn't eating enough, or nutritiously enough. Once he'd eaten and washed and put away the dishes, he settled on the couch in his equally neat lounge and read a few chapters of Philomena Hargrave's latest murder mystery until ten, when he marked his place, changed into his pyjamas, and got into bed in his equally tidy bedroom.

Turning out the lamp, Percy took off his glasses, folding them neatly and setting them on the bedside table before he lay back against the pillows and closed his eyes, one hand pushing down the quilt along with his pyjama pants, trailing a finger up and down the length of his shaft, licking his lips and savouring the tingle of sensation running up and down his spine as he hardened beneath the teasing touch. Licking his palm, he closed his fingers around his cock and began stroking. He ran his hand along his length, thumb brushing the tip at each upward stroke, keeping the pace slow, letting the pleasure build incrementally until a moan finally spilled past his lips.

Keeping his strokes slow, Percy moaned again, cupping his balls with his free hand, rolling them in his palm, biting his lip against the surge of pleasure the added stimulation sent through him. Squeezing the base of his cock to stave off orgasm, he resumed the slow stroking, breathing becoming heavier as fantasies played out behind his closed eyelids. He imagined a hot, wet mouth closing around him, tousled brown hair tickling his thighs, dark eyes peering up at his face…Tightening his grip around his shaft, he stroked faster, hips beginning to lift in time with his hand.

"That's right," he moaned, deep into the fantasy now, "suck it, harder, that's right…" His cock swelled in his hand, throbbing against his palm. "More…come on…"

Shaking all over, balls tightening, Percy's hips rose and fell, meeting his fist with each downward stroke, his cock leaking copious drops of precome. "Like that, oh yes, oh yes oh _yes_ …" He came with a shout, shuddering as he spilled over his hand, milking himself for every drop.

Slumping back against the mattress, Percy reached for his wand, cleaning away the mess with a murmured spell, trying not to think of the name he'd just shouted. He was a client, one who probably preferred birds to blokes at that. Fantasising about a customer was unseemly, unprofessional. It was best to just forget what had just occurred.

Pulling up his pyjama pants, Percy rolled over onto his side, tugging the covers up over him, and tried to sleep without thinking of a particular pleasant round face, or deep brown eyes. It was a long time before he succeeded.

~*~*~*~*~*~

A few days later Percy Apparated directly onto the grounds of Neville's greenhouse business, to try and arrange his accounting and filing system before he got too far behind and the business itself began suffering from the lack of organisation. Neville himself wasn't in his office, but an employee said he was out planting one of the herb beds and pointed the way.

Percy straightened his glasses and thanked the man before starting out. Apparition always put them askew on his face for some reason he'd never quite been able to determine.

He found Neville on his hands and knees, his shirt lying beside him as he carefully transplanted seedlings into the freshly turned earth. Percy stopped and stared for a long moment, taking the opportunity to watch. His back glistened with sweat in the late spring sunshine, muscles shifting smoothly beneath lightly tanned skin. There were scars there as well, faint white lines from Cutting hexes and beatings received from the Carrows. Percy's hands clenched into fists, watching him work and fighting the jolt of desire surging through him. He wanted to touch that sun-warmed skin, taste the perspiration beading his back, trace his tongue over the scars.

Instead, he cleared his throat, regret filling him when Neville jumped, reaching immediately for his shirt and pulling it over his head. "I'm not too early, am I?" he asked, running one finger beneath the collar of his own immaculately pressed shirt.

"No, you're right on time." Neville got to his feet, starting back toward the first greenhouse and ushering Percy inside. "The office is this way, unless you'd like a brief tour of my little business empire, such as it is, before we get started?"

Percy looked around the clean, spacious area and nodded. The air here was warm and moist, smelling of earth. Where they stood there was plenty to excite the senses, distract the mind, and calm the soul. Everywhere he looked Percy saw greenery of every imaginable shape, hue, and texture; along with blooms in a myriad of shapes, sizes, and colours.

"I think a tour is a fine idea," he replied, privately eager for this opportunity to get to know the other man better. "I have time before I meet with my next client. Lead on, and I'll follow. It's an extremely impressive place you have here. You must be very proud of it."

"Thank you." Neville ducked his head at the praise, and Percy hid a smile at the other man's modesty, which he'd apparently retained despite the attention he'd received after the end of the war. "I've worked hard to get it to where it is. I'd like to see it continue to grow and flourish if I have any say in it."

"How long have you been in business again?" Percy asked. "Ginny only told me business had taken off recently."

"Right after I left school," Neville replied. "The greenhouses were already here, and once I turned eighteen I received access to the trust fund my parents set up for me, so I had the funds for start-up costs. The gardening supplies are that way," he pointed out, beginning the tour. "It's where we keep the flowerpots and seedling trays as well as mulches and composts and fertilisers. Not to mention rakes and hoes and the like. Not very interesting at all if you're not the gardening sort."

Percy smiled, nodding his understanding. "Yes, I suppose once you've seen one sack of composted dragon dung you've seen them all."

"Exactly." Neville grinned at him, starting to walk, and Percy fell into step beside him. "Over here's the shipping and receiving area, where I send out all the orders. I have one person who pulls orders, then wraps and labels them for shipping. It's also where the orders come in for filling." An owl flew in through one of the windows as he spoke, dropping a rolled-up piece of parchment. Percy saw the employee feed the owl a treat and give it some water from a dish before it flew away again.

Percy liked the orderliness of the operation as Neville continued the tour. He grew most of his best-selling varieties, such as moonmint and fluxweed, in the first greenhouse, making it easier to pick the amounts needed for shipping. The second greenhouse contained tropicals and aquatic plants, held in enormous tanks. The third held the more dangerous varieties of flora, such as Venomous Tentacula and whipgrass and cobravine. Every so often Neville would point out certain plants or herbs with more intriguing histories and uses.

Clearly, Neville knew his plants, and his love and care of them showed through every time he stopped to let a frond wind around his finger, or paused to spritz an ailing bloom with medicinal potion. He moved with a sure, deft confidence and competence, his obvious love for his work colouring everything he did. Percy found it difficult reconciling this gentle man with the scared, lonely boy he'd been when Percy had been Head Boy, much less reconcile the fact that this man had also led a student rebellion with Ginny, essentially conducting guerrilla warfare for most of his seventh year.

"The business obviously agrees with you," Percy said, once the tour had concluded. "It's nice to have a career that leaves you happy and satisfied, and that others find helpful."

"I've always known I'd work with plants," Neville answered, smiling shyly at the compliment. "Not everyone falls into their life's work so easily, I suppose. What about you? I remember most of us had you pegged as a lifelong Ministry man. Are you happy as an accountant?" His brown eyes looked at Percy, sharp, assessing. "I know some people take longer than others to find out what it is they love."

They'd completed the circuit, returning to their original starting point just outside of Neville's office. Percy looked once more around the greenhouse and its thriving flora, and admitted in complete honesty, "I'm rather in awe of you."

Neville stared at him for a long moment following the compliment, apparently flabbergasted into temporary speechlessness. "In awe? Of me?" he squeaked, before realising he was still staring at Percy rather rudely. He dropped his gaze, his neck and face flushing a deep red. "I'm not…I mean…I don't know why you'd…" Taking a deep breath, he looked back up. "Let me, um, get the office open. It's cooler in there." Pulling out his wand, he reversed the locking charm on the door, standing back so Percy could enter the small space.

It was indeed cooler in here, most likely the result of Cooling Charms, and as clean and neat as everything else he'd seen during the tour. The fact that Neville apparently shared Percy's need for order and organisation cheered him. Loosening the collar of his robe, his gaze automatically went to the filing cabinet in one corner of the room. Moving toward it, he asked casually, "Is it so shocking to admire someone who's made such a success of their life? You have a successful business doing what you love, and you're happy. That's a great deal to achieve for anyone, much less someone who's barely twenty."

"You're…that's very kind of you to say," Neville replied after a moment, a small smile curving his lips. "I hadn't really thought of it that way. Thank you." He tipped his head toward the cabinet. "Feel free to poke around in there as much as you like. I'm sure you'll have everything in order and sensible in no time."

"Perhaps not in no time," Percy said, pushing his glasses up his nose before opening the top drawer, "but hopefully sooner than you might think. I've seen much worse than this, believe me." He began sorting through files, filled with old invoices, payroll spreadsheets, paid bills, and all the other paperwork that made a business run successfully. "I never did answer your question from earlier," he said, still sorting. "I do enjoy accounting. I like the neatness of it, the satisfaction of columns and numbers all adding up in tidy sums. I like helping to ensure that everything is in the black, rather than red. I like the intricacies of using arithmantic spells to help make things run more smoothly for my clients. There's something very pleasing about pleasing others. So all in all I would say that yes, my new career path makes me very happy."

Neville settled into the chair behind his desk, pulling out quill and parchment. "Can't ask for much more than that," he said, giving Percy a small smile. "I'm going to take the opportunity to catch up on some unrelated paperwork. If you've got any questions about anything in the filing cabinet, let me know."

~*~*~*~*~*~

The next time Percy saw Neville was at Ron and Hermione's wedding. Nearly a month had passed since he'd been called in to organise and keep track of Neville's business accounts, and for someone who had supposedly been floundering, barely able to keep the books caught up, much less maintained, Neville hadn't been doing nearly as badly as Ginny had hinted when she'd first approached him. Percy didn't hesitate to tell his sister as much during the reception.

"Well, of course not," she said, snagging a glass of champagne and sipping, watching him over the rim. "Neville is many things, but disorganised isn't one of them. He's always been neat from necessity. He was rather forgetful when he was younger. Would you have taken him as a client if I'd told the truth? And when are you going to ask him out? You've fancied him since the war ended, don't think I haven't noticed."

Percy grabbed some champagne for himself, suddenly needing something wet for his throat. "Of course I would have taken him as a client. I'm not quite yet in a situation to turn anyone away if my services are needed." His voice lowered. "Besides, he's never given the smallest sign that he's…interested."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "He's _shy_ , Percy! He's always admired you, he told me so." She swallowed another mouthful of champagne, eyeing him speculatively. "Bill had the right idea of it, you know," she said finally. "He met Fleur, wanted her, pursued her, and won her. None of this pining business the rest of us is guilty of. Ron wanted Hermione for years before he finally made a move, and let's not even go into how long I mooned after Harry before realising we were completely wrong for each other. You've been eyeing Neville for two years now, and you'd still be watching him from afar if I hadn't sent him your way." She shook her head. "Go get him, Percy. You like him, he likes you, and someone has to make the first move. Might as well be you. He's over by the trellis talking to Luna, if you decide to seize the day."

She strolled away, leaving Percy slack-jawed and astonished in her wake. Closing his mouth before anyone noticed, he glanced toward the trellis, where Neville was indeed chatting with Luna, looking vaguely confused as most people did whenever speaking to her. Straightening his shoulders, Percy picked up a second glass of champagne and started across the reception area, hurrying his steps when Luna drifted away, leaving Neville standing alone.

"Lovely wedding, don't you think?" he asked, seeing Neville's expression brighten as he drew nearer. Handing him the champagne flute, he asked "Who do you think will catch the bouquet, Parvati or Susan?"

"Neither," Neville said instantly. "Ginny will. She and Oliver have become awfully cosy lately."

"You've noticed that too, have you?" Percy drank a too-large swallow of champagne, choked slightly, and asked, "Anyone you've grown cosy with recently?"

Neville spluttered, and for a moment Percy feared he'd just made a very grave error. Lifting his chin, he looked at the other man, amazed at the sudden look of hope blazing in his dark eyes.

"No," he replied softly. "You?"

"Not recently," Percy answered, drawing on every bit of Gryffindor courage he could summon. "Though I'm hoping that will change."

"I think it just might," Neville said after a moment. "I think we ought to give Ron and Hermione our felicitations before we leave."

"I think you're right." Percy set down his champagne, watching Neville quickly quaff the remainder of his before falling into step beside him, close enough for the sleeves of their dress robes to brush together. He caught Ginny watching with the barest hint of a smile before she whispered something to Oliver, laughing when he kissed her neck.

Five minutes later, Percy and Neville Apparated into the bedroom of Percy's flat, barely taking time to catch their breaths before Percy drew Neville into a kiss, tongue teasing the seam of his lips until they parted beneath his, granting him entrance. Neville's hands lifted, moving to the fastenings of his dress robes, loosening them before wrapping his arms around Percy, fingers sliding into his hair; and Percy took the opportunity to begin opening his dress robes further.

"Too bad I didn't drag you onto the dance floor first," Percy whispered once the kiss ended, shivering pleasurably as he felt Neville's lips move along his jaw. The dress robes lay completely open, and he busied himself on the buttons of the shirt Neville wore beneath.

"Good thing, too," Neville said, breath quickening. "Ginny obviously never told you I'm a terrible dancer."

"Just as well," Percy purred, capturing Neville's mouth once more. His hands went to Neville's trousers, undoing the flies and shoving the material down over his hips. Giving him a slight push, Percy smiled when he stumbled back, landing on the edge of the bed. Straddling him before Neville could get back onto his feet, he added, "I'm a dreadful dancer, as well. Besides, I like you here. You're not planning to go anywhere, are you?"

"Do I want to?" he asked, swallowing hard when Percy shifted over him, fingers closing over his cock and stroking. "No, I don't think I want to…"

His fingers wound their way back into Percy's hair, tightening and loosening rhythmically as he kissed his way down Neville's chest, tongue circling around each nipple. He stiffened slightly when Percy traced the line of one of his scars, and at this sign of discomfort Percy moved back to the nipple, closing his teeth around the nub and nipping gently, making Neville's back arch against him.

"Percy," he breathed, closing his eyes and shivering as Percy's lips feathered across and down his belly, the muscles quivering and jumping beneath each teasing stroke of his tongue and brush of his lips. He continued stroking Neville's cock languidly the entire time, pleased at how quickly he hardened beneath the attention.

"How long has it been since anyone's touched you like this?" Percy asked, circling his navel with his tongue. "Taken you in hand?"

"Percy!" Neville lifted his head, looking shocked that he could ask such a personal question, moaning when he increased the pace of his hand around his length. His head fell back, throat working. "Percy, just suck me...you're driving me crazy... _please_..."

"You read my mind," Percy whispered, slipping onto his knees and between Neville's legs. Sliding his thumb across the glans, slicking it with his wetness, he caught Neville's eye and slipped the ball of his thumb into his mouth. "You taste wonderful, I'll have you know."

He took all of him into his mouth in one smooth motion before Neville could reply, hollowing his cheeks and drawing hard. Neville's entire body surged upward, calling Percy's name, his fingers gripping the edge of the bed until the knuckles turned white. Percy withdrew slowly, his tongue circling the head, making him moan before engulfing him once more, drawing his tongue flat and fluttering it along the underside vein.

Percy quickly discovered he loved Neville's responsiveness, his overwhelmingly vocal appreciation, the salty taste of him as he devoured him. He scraped his nails along Neville's inner thighs, listening to his moans and sobbing breaths as his hips began moving in time to the bobbing rhythm Percy set. His hands released the coverlet, plunging into his hair, fingers tightening against his scalp. Holding Percy in place, he began thrusting, fucking his mouth relentlessly, hips rising and falling in an ever-increasing rhythm until he gasped once, stiffening when Percy hummed against him, sending him over the edge and the first spurt hit the back of his throat.

Percy continued sucking on him as Neville spilled deep into his mouth, hips bucking uncontrollably. Percy lapped at his come, swallowing it all, milking him for every drop until he softened in his mouth, slumping back against the bed and gasping for breath. Percy shimmied up the length of his body, kissing him deeply, feeling his arm circling his waist.

"I want to be inside you," Percy breathed into Neville's ear. "It's early, I know it's too early, but I want inside you, so badly." He kissed Neville again, hard and fast and deep, feeling what little was left of his self-control slip away.

"It's all right." Neville's fingers brushed over Percy's cheek. Reaching up and removing Percy's glasses, the lenses smudged from the activity of a few minutes earlier, he said softly, "I want you in me. We'll figure out the rest later."

Lowering his head, he kissed Neville deeply, tongues twining together lazily. Together, they folded the glasses before Percy set them on the bedside table and resumed his attentions, hands touching and stroking and grazing over Neville's body, swallowing his soft moans as he grew ever more pliant and willing in Percy's arms.

It wasn't long before Neville was fully hard again, impatiently rocking against Percy's thigh, grinding against him. They fell back onto the bed, still kissing, tongues tangling, Neville's fingers in his hair. Sinking down deeper into the mattress, Percy finally let them both come up for air, nuzzling Neville's throat, nipping gently at the soft skin.

"You're sure about this?" Percy asked, peering down at him, the edges of his face slightly blurred with his glasses gone. "I believe Ginny was thinking more along the lines of sharing a pint at the nearest pub, not ripping each other's clothes off."

"Would you please stop talking about your sister?" Neville asked plaintively, still busily removing Percy's clothing. "I came home with _you_ , not her."

"Point taken," Percy chuckled, helping Neville strip off the remainder of their clothing before kissing him again, deep and slow, their hands exploring the other with increasingly hungry fervour. "Roll over," he whispered several minutes later, licking at the hollow of Neville's throat. "I need you on your stomach."

Neville complied, his breathing fast, uneven. Percy rubbed Neville's shoulders briefly, urging him onto his knees, running one hand over the smooth skin of his arse. Settling behind him, Percy leaned forward, kissing the base of Neville's spine. Neville startled, and he ran both hands along his hips and thighs until he relaxed. Bending, Percy brushed his lips once more over taut flesh, licking and nipping at both arsecheeks, moving closer and closer to his intended goal.

Neville let out a soft mewling cry of surprise when Percy licked along his cleft in a long line, from just behind his balls all the way to the top, quivering at the sensation. Emboldened, Percy spread him open, baring Neville's tightly puckered hole to his tongue. Neville cried out again as Percy tightened his hold, teasing him open with his tongue until he writhed beneath him, moaning non-stop, rocking back needfully as Percy delved deeper, breaching the pucker and feeling Neville loosen beneath his ministrations, quivering and widening gradually as the onslaught continued. He inhaled deeply, loving the musky, sour scent and taste, thrusting more deeply, fucking him with his tongue.

Eventually he drew back, hand stroking gently over Neville's hip when he whimpered at the loss of sensation. Summoning the lube from the bedside table, Percy slicked his cock, using the residue on his fingers to further open and stretch Neville's entrance, sliding two inside, stroking his prostate until Neville panted, whined, and pleaded, pushing his hips back against his thrusting fingers.

Neville whimpered again when Percy finally withdrew his fingers, but it was only so he could line up against his waiting entrance. Gripping Neville's hips, he pressed into him, head falling back, a low groan escaping his throat and eyes closing as he breached the ring of muscle and was encased in tight, throbbing heat, one hand rubbing Neville's spine as he gasped and whimpered through the inexorable stretch and burn of possession.

He groaned as Neville flexed and contracted around his length, squeezing around him in a vise-like grip that was nearly painful. He was so deliciously tight, so hot and close. Breathing out through his nose, Percy seated himself completely and began thrusting, covering Neville's shoulders with hard, nipping kisses as he stroked in and out. He kept his initial thrusts slow, steady, waiting until Neville began pushing back to meet each thrust before speeding the pace.

One hand left Neville's hip, reaching around to wrap around his cock, finding it hard and leaking precome, and began stroking in time with his thrusts, listening to Neville's sobbing breaths quicken and change as he neared orgasm. He let go with a sound that was almost a sob, spilling over Percy's hand and onto the bed, the convulsive tightening around his length nearly painful. Percy threw his head back, fingers sinking into Neville's hips as he began pounding into him, stroking in and out, driving relentlessly toward climax. He came with a shout, hips jerking as he spilled deep into Neville's arse, not leaving until he'd softened completely.

Collapsing onto the bed, he rolled Neville onto his back, raining tiny kisses all along his brows, nose and cheeks. "Why didn't you say anything until now?" he asked. "I would never have had any clue unless She Who Must Not Be Named told me."

"I thought you knew, and just wasn't interested." Neville chuckled at the not-so-veiled reference to Ginny, the sound drowsy as he snuggled closer, head tucked beneath Percy's chin. "I'm glad I was wrong."

"Ginny was right," Percy murmured, tongue darting out to lick at the shell of his ear. "Nothing good ever came from pining."

"Ginny talks too much." Neville shifted, kissing every bit of pale, freckled skin he could reach. Percy closed his eyes and let him, smiling at the other man's shy enthusiasm.

"Always was a chatty little thing," he agreed. "Never could get her to shut up when she was younger."


End file.
